A Ghost of a Chance
by Perished Hope
Summary: Just a stupid fanfic that I wrote a while ago. It tells of the adventures of a girl and her Misdreavus.


A POKEMON FANFIC  
  
"Ghost of a Chance" By: Legend the Legendary (Kossmoe_Chan@hotmail.com)  
  
Scene one - Night time, fields near Pallet  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
What's that?  
  
There's a swishing sound in the air currents.  
  
JADEY  
  
Hello?  
  
A Pokemon appears.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Hello?  
  
JADEY  
  
A pokemon!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
A pokemon!  
  
JADEY  
  
Hmmm. uh oh, I don't have a pokeball or a pokemon to defend myself..Help!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
I won't hurt you.  
  
JADEY (shocked) HUH? You talk? I thought you just repeat.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
I do what I want.  
  
JADEY  
  
Aaahh..  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
I'm here to be your partner.  
  
JADEY  
  
Sort of like basic pokemon?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Well, kind of. And I have the ability  
  
JADEY  
  
Ooooh.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
You can catch me if you want, but I'll hang around either way.  
  
JADEY  
  
Cool! My very own pokemon! What kind of Pokemon are you?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Misdreavus. Level 15, and I have a bit of attacks.  
  
JADEY  
  
Cool! I really like that necklace!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Oh this? It's a power cord. You know, to channel power.  
  
JADEY  
  
Like a computer.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Well, kind of.  
  
JADEY  
  
Cool! I'm on my way to be a pokemon master!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Why not mistress?  
  
JADEY  
  
Whatever.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
It seems we're partners. I hope we make the best of it.  
  
JADEY  
  
But of course! None of my friends have a talking pokemon!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Maybe that's true.  
  
JADEY  
  
You know, you remind me of the Pokemon Gastly..  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Really?  
  
JADEY  
  
Yep.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Interesting.  
  
JADEY  
  
Soo.. If my pokemon journey is going to start, what now?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
JADEY  
  
But without pokeballs and pokedexs and that thing I can't start the whole training!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Maybe the local professor could help?  
  
JADEY  
  
Hey, good idea! Let's go to Professor Oak!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
As you wish.  
  
JADEY  
  
You don't talk much, huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Well, I have a policy to not use two words were one would do.  
  
JADEY  
  
Oh.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
But nevermind that, let's visit this professor.  
  
JADEY  
  
All right!  
  
Cut to at Professor Oak's lab  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
Professor Oak?  
  
Jadey knocks on the door  
  
  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Huh? Oh, Jadey! Hun, it's late.  
  
JADEY  
  
Yes, but-!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK (O_O) Oh my! Is that.?  
  
JADEY  
  
She's Misdreavus.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Oh Jadey! What a discovery! These types only come out at night, and the only female Ghost pokemon in existence.  
  
JADEY  
  
Really?  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Yes! Hurry, you get into the lab! I'll catch this pokemon for you to train!  
  
JADEY  
  
But Professor-!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Now, Jadey! She could be dangerous!  
  
JADEY (sigh)  
  
Ok..  
  
Professor oak gets out a pokeball (though he knows that probably just that won't catch the Ghost) and throws it at Misdreavus. Misdreavus, knowing she will be given to Jadey, allows herself to be caught.  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
Professor-!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Wow, that was too easy to be true. I wasn't prepared that I could catch her in one pokeball.  
  
JADEY (laugh sarcastically) Maybe she let you.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Maybe, but that's highly doubtful, since most pokemon don't like Pokeballs and never want to be caught.  
  
JADEY  
  
I didn't know that.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Well, you do now. Here's the pokeball, I hope you take good care of her.  
  
JADEY  
  
Oh, of course I will!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Hold on there! You still have some things to receive!  
  
JADEY  
  
Oh!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Here's a PokeDEX. I hope you fill it up with plenty of new pokemon so my research can commence. Also, here's some pokeballs, try to catch some pokemon.  
  
JADEY  
  
Thank you.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
WAIT! Professor Elm, in Johto wanted me to give this PokeGear to an able New Pokemon trainer. I think you'll be perfect for this!  
  
JADEY  
  
Oh! Thank you!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK When your done with that Misdreavus, can I have it?  
  
JADEY !!!!!  
  
PROFESSOR OAK I was kidding!  
  
JADEY  
  
Whew. I sort of want to keep my first Pokemon.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Dedicated, that's a good sign. Well, I think my coffees getting cold..  
  
JADEY  
  
At night? Coffee?  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Hey, I need to stay awake..  
  
JADEY  
  
Uh huh. Well, I'll see if I can get some pokemon.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
You do that. And call me on your PokeGear Phone.  
  
JADEY  
  
Ok. Bai.  
  
PROFESSOR OAK  
  
Goodbye, Jadey, and good luck!  
  
JADEY  
  
Ok, now.  
  
Cut to outside in dark field outside of Pallet  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
Misdreavus, I choose you!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Greetings, again. It was quite tight in that ball..  
  
JADEY  
  
Cool! I got a ton of new PokeGear and stuff! And you're my first pokemon on the PokeDex  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
How convenient.  
  
JADEY  
  
So, let's look for some Pokemon!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
If you say so.  
  
JADEY  
  
I do. I heard if you walk through the tall grass you find wild pokemon.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
That's true too.  
  
JADEY (walking through grass)  
  
Not much activity.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Many pokemon only come out at night.  
  
JADEY  
  
Yeah, but were are they?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Probably near.  
  
JADEY  
  
Ah, I see. Well, help me find one!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
As you wish..  
  
The two walk a little farther then encounter a wild pokemon!  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
Woah! Look!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Impressive..  
  
HOURDOUR Hooooun!  
  
The Houndour takes the first move with an ember attack.  
  
JADEY MISDREAVUS!  
  
MISDREAVUS Don't worry, this is all too easy..  
  
Misdreavus easily counters the attack with a psychic blast, sending the embers right back at Houndour. It seems dazed, shakes its head, then gets up and does a Flamethrower.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Easy.  
  
Misdreavus uses a hypnosis attack on the dark type pokemon, and it goes to sleep.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Try to catch it now Jadey!  
  
JADEY  
  
Right! Pokeball, go!  
  
Jadey throws the pokeball at the sleeping dog. It goes inside the pokeball, then sort of moves around..then stops!  
  
JADEY  
  
..I. I caught a pokemon!!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Congratulations!  
  
JADEY I caught a pokemon! I caught a pokemon! Huh?  
  
The PokeDEX beeps.  
  
POKEDEX Houndour, a Dark pokemon. This pokemon only comes out at night. It is both Dark type and Fire type, and a strong fighter. Sometimes they will howl at the moon to challenge each other.  
  
JADEY How cool!!  
  
MISDREAVUS How many pokeballs do you have left?  
  
JADEY Four..  
  
MISDREAVUS Ok. Let's keep looking.  
  
JADEY Ahola to that!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ok.  
  
The two search around the fields.  
  
RATTATA Raa!  
  
JADEY Here we go again! PokeDEX, engage!  
  
POKEDEX Rattata, the mammal pokemon. Though it is small, it can deliver a ferocious bite. Usually seen in grasslands or fields and likes to steal food from stupid travelers.  
  
JADEY Well isn't that nice. Misdreavus! Let's battle it!  
  
MISDREAVUS As you wish..  
  
Misdreavus is immune to all of Rattata's attacks. It keeps on using sand attack and kicking sand at Misdreavus.  
  
MISDREAVUS Ack! Sand!  
  
JADEY Misdreavus! Use Psybeam!  
  
MISDREAVUS Right!  
  
Misdreavus uses Psybeam on the Rattata, but it has no effect since Rattata's a normal type.  
  
JADEY Uh oh! That was a mistake.  
  
Suddenly, the fieild is alive with Rattata. There are males, females, and goodness knows what else (O.V) They all start up a chatter of noises, then start kicking up sand from all sides.  
  
JADEY AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
MISDREAVUS AAAHH!!!  
  
Misdreavus tries her best to protect Jadey from the onslaught of the Rattata, but they always say a few hundred is better than one..  
  
MISDREAVUS (coughing) Jadey..This..Isn't..Working..  
  
JADEY Aaaaccck.. wait, Houndor!  
  
Jadey pulls out her pokeball and looks at it.  
  
JADEY POKEBALL, GO!  
  
HOUNDOUR Houuun!  
  
Houndour spits a blast of fire at the normal type pokemon. Instantly they scatter in fear.  
  
JADEY YEAH! Houndour did it!!  
  
MISDREAVUS Good job.  
  
HOUNDOUR Houn! Dooooor! Houndour dour!  
  
MISDREAVUS He said, "I got them good, huh?"  
  
JADEY (hugging Houndour) Yes, yes you did!  
  
HOUNDOUR Hound!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ach!  
  
JADEY Misdreavus, what's wrong?  
  
MISDREAVUS All the sand scraped the stones on the channeler- I'm getting weaker by the moment.  
  
JADEY Then we need to find a Pokemon center!  
  
MISDREAVUS I won't make it. You go.  
  
JADEY Non-sense. Now don't be irrational- if you can't make it I can get you there in the Pokeball.  
  
MISDREASVUS (sigh) If you say so.  
  
JADEY Right. Misdreavus, return!  
  
Misdreavus goes back into the Pokeball.  
  
JADEY It's you and I now, Houndor.  
  
HOUNDOR Houn!  
  
JADEY I suppose I should look in my PokeGear for a map.  
  
Jadey finds the map in the pokegear, and traces were she is- and the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
JADEY It seems we're just outside of Cherrygrove. How delightful! Let's get you and Misdreavus there, ok Houndor?  
  
HOUNDOR Houun dor!  
  
JADEY Hee hee. Let's go!  
  
Jadey and Houndor run through the fields, and with Houndor with her, and no wild pokemon attack. They make it to the edge of the city and are met up with the officials.  
  
OFFICER JENNY Hello. Can I see your license, please?  
  
JADEY License? I don't think I have one.  
  
OFFICER JENNY How can I be sure your not stealing that Houndor?  
  
JADEY What usually qualifies as a license? Pokeballs? PokeDEX?  
  
OFFICER JENNY The PokeDEX.  
  
JADEY Ok. Here you are.  
  
She hands Officer Jenny her PokeDEX.  
  
POKEDEX I was programmed to help the pokemon trainer Jadey Kerback. I will serve to my fullest extent this trainer with information and helpful tips.  
  
JADEY Good nuff?  
  
OFFICER JENNY Yep! Now where did you need to go?  
  
JADEY To the pokemon center- my Misdreavus is badly hurt.  
  
OFFICER JENNY Misdreavus, eh? But aren't those only found on Mount Silver?  
  
JADEY I'm not sure.  
  
OFFICER JENNY Well, either way, just hop in the motorcycle and I'll get you there in one beat of a Hummingbird's wing!  
  
JADEY Ok, thanks.  
  
OFFICER JENNY Now hold on, sit back, and don't scream.  
  
JADEY Houndor, return!  
  
Jadey puts Houndor back in the Pokeball.  
  
JADEY Ready.  
  
OFFICER JENNY Here we go!  
  
The motorcycle speeds across the street to a large pokeball-shaped building. She drives it into the building and stops at the front counter.  
  
NURSE JOY You do that a lot.  
  
OFFICER JENNY True, but we have a pokemon emergency with an extremely rare pokemon!  
  
Jadey hands Nurse Joy two pokeballs.  
  
NURSE JOY Oh my! What are they? Clefaries?  
  
JADEY One's Misdreavus, the other's Houndor.  
  
NURSE JOY Wow! We usually don't treat Ghost pokemon here but I'll make an exception.  
  
JADEY Oh thank you!  
  
MISDREAVUS What happens to the Ghost Pokemon?  
  
JADEY Did you hear something?  
  
OFFICER JENNY/ NURSE JOY No.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm communicating to you using Psychic.  
  
JADEY Hmmm.  
  
NURSE JOY Ok! They're all healed! It wasn't much injury for The Houndor, but your Misdreavus looked really scraped up! What were you doing?  
  
JADEY When many hundred Rattata swarm you and kick up sand at once it can get a bit gruesome..  
  
NURSE JOY Oh. That sounds dangerous. Are you ok?  
  
JADEY A few cuts here and there, but otherwise nothing wrong.  
  
NURSE JOY Ok, good! I'm glad your ok.  
  
OFFICER JENNY I think I'll go now.  
  
JADEY Bye. Thanks again!  
  
NURSE JOY Don't forget we have a driveway..  
  
OFFICER JENNY I hope no one stole my motorcycle!  
  
Officer Jenny goes of screen.  
  
NURSE JOY Well, here are your pokemon. Do take care.  
  
She gives the poke's to Jadey.  
  
JADEY Thank you. I hope to see you again.  
  
NURSE JOY I bet you will. Oh, Viridian City isn't to far ahead. Maybe you should battle the gym leaders, you look strong enough.  
  
JADEY Thank you for the complement! It means a lot. Ok, I'll be going now.  
  
NURSE JOY Bye!  
  
Scene 2- Viridian City (the next morning)  
  
JADEY That sure was a tough hike.  
  
MISDREAVUS It gets harder, but a trainer gets stronger.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound.  
  
JADEY What levels are you guys at?  
  
MISDREAVUS 17, he's at 14.  
  
JADEY Ok.  
  
MISDREAVUS I believe we must train to beat the leader.  
  
HOUNDOR Hou!  
  
JADEY Good idea. Let's go to the tall grass!  
  
The three go to the tall grass. Soon enough, they find a Hoothoot.  
  
HOOTHOOT  
  
Hoot!  
  
JADEY  
  
Misdreavus! Houndor! GO!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Yah!!  
  
HOUNDOR  
  
HOUND!  
  
JADEY  
  
Misdreavus! Hypnosis!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
HYPNOSIS!!  
  
She puts the Hoothoot to sleep.  
  
  
  
JADEY  
  
Good, Now Houndor, Faint Attack!!  
  
HOUNDOR  
  
DOR!  
  
He uses Faint attack and faints the Hoothoot.  
  
JADEY  
  
We won!  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Cool!  
  
JADEY  
  
Ohh, look!  
  
Houndor gets slightly taller; he's at level 15 now.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Congratulations, Houndor!  
  
HOUNDOR  
  
Hound!! Houndor!!  
  
JADEY  
  
Do you think we're powerful enough to fight the leader?  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
We can certainly try.  
  
JADEY  
  
Ok.  
  
They wander into the city and find a local trainer.  
  
TRAINER  
  
Mareep! GO!  
  
JADEY  
  
Hello? Hello?  
  
TRAINER  
  
Oh, Hi! My name's Caroline! Are you a trainer?  
  
JADEY  
  
Yes. Can you-!  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Let's battle!  
  
JADEY  
  
I guess.  
  
CAROLINE Cool! I'm trying to get my Mareep to evolve. MAREEP, GO!  
  
JADEY Houndor!  
  
Mareep and Houndor growl at each other.  
  
CAROLINE Mareep, Tackle!  
  
JADEY Houndor! Faint Attack!  
  
Houndor lands his attack just when Mareep flies at him. The Mareep misses, and suffers a high damaging hit.  
  
CAROLINE Uh oh. Mareep, return!  
  
She gets Mareep back in the pokeball.  
  
CAROLINE Fearow! Go!  
  
She sends out the evolution of Spearow, Fearow.  
  
JADEY Wow!  
  
She takes out her PokeDEX  
  
POKEDEX Fearow, the evolution of Spearow. It's a highflying bird pokemon that is very strong. Though a good blast of Electric could bring it down.  
  
JADEY Ok. Misdreavus use Metronome and hope for the best!  
  
MISDREAVUS Metronome! LIGHTNING!  
  
CAROLINE NO!  
  
The lighting bolt singes down on the bird pokemon, sending it to the ground with a thump. Caroline looks unconfident now.  
  
CAROLINE Ok, one more. come on my baby, don't fail me.  
  
She tosses a Pokeball out, and out comes.  
  
JADEY Woah!  
  
POKEDEX Pichu. It is the freshly hatched from of Pikachu. At this level many attacks used on it are skeptical. Since it is not very skilled at storing electricity yet, it may sent out a shock if surprised or frightened.  
  
JADEY Cute!  
  
CAROLINE He is, isn't he? Ok, Pichu, Spark!  
  
PICHU Wwwwaaaaa!!!  
  
It uses Spark on Misdreavus, but Misdreavus withstands it.  
  
MISDREAVUS What now?  
  
CAROLINE Your pokemon talks?!  
  
JADEY Yeah, she does.long story.  
  
MISDREAVUS Shall the battle commence?  
  
CAROLINE I'd surrender if I could get a good look at that talking pokemon of yours!  
  
JADEY Ok.  
  
Both Misdreavus and Houndor look older. They have gone to level 18 and Houndor has skipped two levels and is at 17.  
  
CAROLINE Your pokemon fight well. And they sure get to new levels really fast.  
  
JADEY Thanks. You can talk to Misdreavus if you wish.  
  
MISDREAVUS (to Caroline) Hello.  
  
CAROLINE This is so thrilling! What should I say?  
  
JADEY Talk to her like you talk to a human.  
  
CAROLINE What's it like being a pokemon?  
  
MISDREAVUS It's not that bad.  
  
CAROLINE Do you have an evolution?  
  
MISDREAVUS Not that I know of.  
  
CAROLINE Wow! This is so cool! Let's see, what are your attacks?  
  
MISDREAVUS Hypnosis, Psychic, Metronome, and Psybeam.  
  
CAROLINE Impressive. Hey, what's Pichu saying?  
  
PICHU Pi pi chu pichu!  
  
MISDREAVUS (listening) He's talking about how he would of won.  
  
CAROLINE Hee hee. I know you would of, Pi.  
  
PICHU Pichu!  
  
CAROLINE Hmm. Let me get Mareep out, I'd like to know what level she's at.  
  
She sends out Mareep.  
  
MAREEP  
  
Eep! Mareep!  
  
MISDREAVUS (listening) She's at level 14.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Oh my! I've only got two levels until she evolves!! Thank you so much Jadey!  
  
JADEY  
  
Of course. No problem.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
M'pleasure  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Mareep! Fearow! Pichu, return!  
  
She puts her pokemon (in the pokeballs) on her belt)  
  
CAROLINE  
  
So, what have you been doing to train, Jade? Do you mind if I call you Jade?  
  
JADEY  
  
Sure. Call me what you want but don't call me stupid. Hee hee.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
I've heard that joke before.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Wow, I'm still surprised you have a talking pokemon. Where did you catch her?  
  
JADEY  
  
I didn't catch her.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Pardon? How could you have a pokemon without catching it?  
  
JADEY  
  
She came to me.  
  
JADEY  
  
It's pretty interesting, actually. Since she's just a pokemon that I found, she tends to grow fast. I don't know how she does this. And the Houndor I caught- he grows fast also. It's so strange.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
I wish my pokemon could grow like that. Mareep and Pichu still have a long time to grow, obviously. Actually I'm pretty proud of myself for the job I've done on Mareep. I caught her at level 5.  
  
JADEY  
  
How cool! Misdreavus I found at level 15.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
Lucky! Do you know where she usually is found? I really want one.  
  
JADEY  
  
Truly, I can't say that I know, but Officer Jenny said that Misdreavus are only found on Mount Silver.  
  
CAROLINE  
  
WOW! Mount Silver?! YOU HAVE A POKEMON FROM MOUNT SILVER?!  
  
JADEY Yes, but what's the big deal..?  
  
CAROLINE Mount Silver is the biggest mountain in the continent of Johto! And we're on Kanto, so how could you of gotten there?  
  
JADEY Johto! I've heard of that. Isn't that into the next horizen, as the always say?  
  
CAROLINE Yes, that's true too. But still. Mount Silver. whew, the idea of Mount Silver scares most trainers.  
  
JADEY Has anyone climbed it?  
  
CAROLINE Only two trainers. Red and Legend. They're the only ones. Legend beat Red though, so she's the number one trainer. She's got an Arcanine, Houndoom, Dragonite, Vaporeon, Misdreavus, Jolteon, and an Espeon. She's the strongest trainer in the history of Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Wow! Impressive!  
  
MISDREAVUS She's got one of my species?  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, all trainers look up to Legend. She comes from New Bark Town, in Kanto. I've never met her, but I heard all her pokemon are at level 100.  
  
JADEY Oh..my..gawd..  
  
MISDREAVUS That is a strong trainer.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!  
  
JADEY I see.  
  
CAROLINE She beat Red's high level Pikachu in one hit.  
  
JADEY Level 50?  
  
JADEY No, 83.  
  
JADEY Wow. but she probably used the counter type? Misdreavus, what's the counter of Electricity?  
  
MISDREAVUS Ground  
  
JADEY That?  
  
CAROLINE Nope, she used a psychic, Espeon. She's hasn't trained a ground or fighting, ever. She was one of the chosen three trainers to get a new pokemon from Professor Elm. It's miraculous how strong she is.  
  
JADEY I believe you.  
  
CAROLINE She's said to give free pokemon she's trained before to trainers who just really need some help with a gym leader or something. But I've only heard of these cases three times. It's really rare, since there are hundreds of trainers.  
  
JADEY Wow. Where do you think she is now?  
  
CAROLINE Last time I heard, she hangs around Celadon and Goldenrod, often seen in the Casino. Often she's spotted just roaming the grasslands to complete her PokeDEX.  
  
JADEY How many does she have?  
  
CAROLINE Over one hundred types.  
  
JADEY Impressive!  
  
MISDREAVUS But does she have trust and dedication, or does she push her pokemon unreasonably?  
  
CAROLINE She's the most compassionate trainer in the history of Pokemon.  
  
MISDREAVUS Well, that answers my question.  
  
CAROLINE She even has a Sneasel, and those not only appear only at night at Mount Silver, but it's also a very rare and hard to catch Pokemon.  
  
JADEY I've heard of Sneasel, doesn't that Trainer. um what's his name. Josh uses that?  
  
CAROLINE Correct. Josh was Legend's rival, but he was no match for the future queen of Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Wow. CAROLINE You have the right to be amazed.  
  
JADEY Awesome!  
  
MISDREAVUS What about the Leader?  
  
JADEY Oh, yeah, Can you show me where the gym is?  
  
CAROLINE Ha ha! The gym leader, Sheryl, is never around. I guess she's one of the most powerful also, but she hangs around only once and a while. It really annoys us trainers.  
  
JADEY Ech. Where's the nearest Leader?  
  
CAROLINE Pewter. Would you mind if I came along?  
  
JADEY Certainly not! The more the merrier.  
  
CAROLINE Awesome!!  
  
JADEY That's also ok since I don't know the way to Pewter. So I'd be happy if you could come along, someone to talk to.  
  
CAROLINE (glances at Misdreavus)  
  
JADEY Well, besides her.  
  
MISDREAVUS Am I that insolent?  
  
JADEY Yes you are! Hee hee.  
  
CAROLINE This is interesting. A trainer and pokemon exchanging insults. So impressive.  
  
JADEY We are toys of entertainment, Misdreavus.  
  
MISDREAVUS I see.  
  
JADEY Isn't that right Houndor?  
  
HOUNDOR Hound! Dor dor! Houndor!  
  
MISDREAVUS He said 'Of course, you better not think otherwise!'  
  
CAROLINE I wish I had a talking Pokemon. wait! I've only heard of two other talking pokemon. Team rocket's Meowth, and that Talking Gastly from Maiden's Peak.  
  
MISDREAVUS Gastly?  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, Gastly.  
  
JADEY How delightful. But isn't Maiden's Peak in Lavender?  
  
MISDREAVUS Yeah, so don't set your goals to high.  
  
CAROLINE The pokemon's got a point.  
  
MISDREAVUS Is that it?  
  
CAROLINE Huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm being sarcastic.  
  
CAROLINE Oh.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound, dor! Dor! Hound!  
  
MISDREAVUS Got to agree with you there, Houndor.  
  
JADEY Uh huh.  
  
CAROLINE Well, to get to Pewter, we must hike through all this tall grass.  
  
JADEY Oh, no, not that again.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm afraid it's necessary.  
  
CAROLINE Geesh, Misdreavus, are you a philosopher?  
  
MISDREAVUS Deh.?  
  
CAROLINE Aww, nevermind. Let's get going.  
  
JADEY Good idea.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!  
  
In the Tall Grass, a half hour later  
  
JADEY I'm tired.  
  
CAROLINE Me too!  
  
MISDREAVUS I have to concur.  
  
CAROLINE Aa. Don't use big words, Misdreavus!  
  
MISDREAVUS Um.. Agreed?  
  
CAROLINE Thanks. Ok, it looks like only a little bit to Pewter. Let's get the pokemon to the Center there so we all can rest.  
  
MISDREAVUS Aye, captain.  
  
JADEY What she said.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound.  
  
CAROLINE Ok, let's get going!!  
  
JADEY Your enthusiasm sickens me.  
  
MISDREAVUS Heh.  
  
CAROLINE Sorry. Should I say, only a few minutes and we're in the working zone?  
  
JADEY Arg. Let's just get going.  
  
CAROLINE Yes madam.  
  
In a few minutes, at the Pokemon Center.  
  
JADEY Oh yes nice comfy seats not rocks.  
  
MISDREAVUS Air-conditioning!!  
  
CAROLINE Funny, Mis. Can I call YOU Mis, so I don't have to say your whole name?  
  
MISDREAVUS Sure, whatever.  
  
JADEY You and your nicknames, Carol.  
  
CAROLINE Hah hah. So funny.  
  
JADEY I know. Let's get the Pokemon some rest for the night.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm ok. A bit tired, but ok.  
  
JADEY Sure, Mis?  
  
CAROLINE Heh heh.  
  
JADEY Look, I'm doing it now.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yeah, I'm sure Jade.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound.  
  
JADEY Your nicknames are having an effect Caroline.  
  
CAROLINE Good!  
  
MISDREAVUS Well, I'm tired, I don't know about you guys.  
  
JADEY I'll ask Nurse Joy if we can stay here.  
  
She goes up to the counter.  
  
JADEY Nurse Joy, can we stay here for the night?  
  
NURSE JOY But of course! Everyone's welcome here.  
  
JADEY Good.. It's late..  
  
CAROLINE (from seat) The PokeGear says 10:50.  
  
JADEY Boy, It's past my bedtime.  
  
CAROLINE Mine too..  
  
MISDREAVUS Mine three.  
  
CAROLINE You have an ill sense of humor Misdreavus.  
  
MISDREAVUS She said my whole name. arrest her.  
  
JADEY (yawn) Go to sleep you two.stop fighting.  
  
MISDREAVUS Ok.  
  
CAROLINE Likewise.  
  
The four go to sleep. The next morning.  
  
JADEY TIME TO GET UP!  
  
CAROLINE (O_O) Ack!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ouch.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!!  
  
JADEY We're going to try to beat the gym leader. What time is it?  
  
CAROLINE Ten after twelve.  
  
MISDREAVUS We've been sleeping long.  
  
JADEY We have, ne? So, let's go, Misdreavus and Houndor!  
  
MISDREAVUS Coming!  
  
HOUNDOR Dor! Houndor!  
  
JADEY Yes. We will beat the Gym leader.  
  
In the GYM  
  
AARON Who's the next challenge?  
  
JADEY Uh, me! Wait! Where's Brock?  
  
AARON (studying her) Brock is out with Ash. I am here in replacement. Anyways, you don't look too hard. Let's begin.  
  
JADEY Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Gym Leader. Go Misdreavus!  
  
AARON Misdreavus?  
  
JADEY That's right!  
  
AARON Kabuto! He sends out Kabuto and Jadey sends points to the battlefield to Misdreavus.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm not deaf, honey, I can hear.  
  
AARON Prepare to lose, trainer.  
  
JADEY Call me by Jadey.  
  
AARON Fine. Kabuto, Surf!  
  
JADEY Metronome!  
  
MISDREAVUS THUNDER BOLT!  
  
The shocking blot electrocutes the water rock pokemon, sending it fried on the floor.  
  
AARON Impressive. Let's get down to business now.  
  
JADEY Bring it on.  
  
AARON ONIX!  
  
He sends out the large rock snake.  
  
JADEY Wow. PokeDEX?  
  
POKEDEX Onix, the rock type pokemon. It's a very strong fighter that is found only in the mountains. When it is angered, a reddish hue appears near the outside of the rocks. It can become as hard as a diamond with multiple Harden attacks.  
  
JADEY Yeah, whatever. Misdreavus, Psychic.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yep!  
  
She used Psychic on the large Pokemon.  
  
AARON !!!!  
  
The large snake becomes confused.  
  
JADEY You didn't say it would confuse it!  
  
MISDREAVUS I didn't know!  
  
JADEY Well, you're a ghost; let's get to it! Psybeam!  
  
MISDREAVUS Hahah. Yes.  
  
She uses Psybeam on the snake, finally fainting it.  
  
AARON Humph. Graveler, go!  
  
GRAVELER Gravel!  
  
MISDREAVUS Grrr.  
  
AARON Magnitude!  
  
Magnitude 8!  
  
MISDREAVUS ACK!  
  
She almost gets snapped up by the splitting floor.  
  
AARON Rock Throw!  
  
It hits Misdreavus and sends her slamming into a large boulder.  
  
MISDREAVUS Owch.. pain.  
  
JADEY Grrr. Misdreavus, return!  
  
MISDREAVUS Happily.  
  
She goes into the Pokeball.  
  
AARON Give up?  
  
JADEY Never! Houndor!  
  
AARON (O_O) You have a Houndor?!  
  
JADEY Hah hah. Firespin!  
  
HOUNDOR RRAAWW!!! DOR!  
  
He uses Fire Spin, totally eliminating the Graveler.  
  
AARON .. Aerodactyl!  
  
JADEY Oh.my.  
  
POKEDEX Aerodactyl, a flying rock pokemon. It is a favorite among rock trainers. Its jaws are so powerful it can crush rocks in them. Often it will swoop down and dig its sharp claws into its prey.  
  
JADEY Faint Attack!  
  
HOUNDOR Dor!  
  
He uses Faint Attack, fading out and attacking the flying pokemon while it is still on the ground, fainting it.  
  
AARON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JADEY I won..?  
  
AARON Yes. you did. I guess I took you for granted.  
  
JADEY YAY!  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!  
  
MISDREAVUS He's at level 18 now.  
  
JADEY Woohoo! Go Houndor!!  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!  
  
AARON Well, you won the Boulder Badge. Congratulations, Jadey.  
  
JADEY Oh, thank you so much! I will put it on my shirt!  
  
She does.  
  
HOUNDOR Houndor! Hound dor! DOR!  
  
JADEY Hee hee.  
  
AARON I'd also like you to have this TM. It's Rock Throw. I'm sure a good trainer like you would put it to good use.  
  
JADEY Thanks!  
  
AARON Sure. I'm sure you'll succeed. The next gym is in Cerulean City, after climbing Mount Moon.  
  
JADEY A mountain!?  
  
MISDREAVUS We have a guide.  
  
JADEY Oh nevermind.  
  
AARON Heh. Well, you take care. Visit if you're in the area!  
  
JADEY Of course.  
  
AARON I will get better, and I will beat you some day.  
  
JADEY Yah, that'll be the day I find a hoard of Great Balls.  
  
MISDREAVUS Don't doubt luck.  
  
JADEY Ooook, now, I have to go. Thanks again!  
  
AARON Goodbye, Jadey!  
  
JADEY (outside now) I WON!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!  
  
CAROLINE You did? Wow! I can never win against Brock with my Mareep, since he uses Rock.  
  
MISDREAVUS The Pokemon Center would be helpful.  
  
JADEY Oh! I have to take my pokemon to the Center. I'll be right back.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
JADEY Back!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ahh, much better.. and out of that pokeball.  
  
JADEY You don't like those, huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS No, I'm not fond of them.  
  
CAROLINE That's so cool that you won! While you were fighting, Mareep and I were training! Now she's at level 15! One more level, Jadey! Maybe. I was wondering.  
  
JADEY What?  
  
CAROLINE You and I could battle and you could let me win? I really need the experience points to get her to 16! Then she'll evolve!  
  
JADEY Well. I don't know.  
  
MISDREAVUS Purposely losing?  
  
CAROLINE Please! Please!  
  
MAREEP Eep! Mareep!  
  
JADEY I guess.  
  
CAROLINE Oh thank you! You're the best friend ever!  
  
JADEY Thanks, you too.  
  
MISDREAVUS I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.  
  
CAROLINE Only one has to fight her, she only needs like 1000 more experience points and your pokemon give 1200 experience points, well that Mis gives 1500. Which one? Thanks again!  
  
JADEY Misdreavus?  
  
MISDREAVUS (sulking)  
  
JADEY Aww, come on Misdreavus, it'll only hurt for a second then you'll be in the Center and healed!  
  
MISDREAVUS I suppose.  
  
CAROLINE Aww, Mis!! I'll never forget this! If there's ever anything I can do for you, please tell me!! I'll never forget this!!  
  
MISDREAVUS Until the next level for your Mareep. Ampharos..  
  
CAROLINE Huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS You didn't know Mareep was a three level Pokemon?  
  
CAROLINE Nope. But that's in a long time I bet.  
  
MISDREAVUS Level 31.  
  
CAROLINE See, I was right.  
  
MISDREAVUS (muttering)  
  
JADEY Let's go Misdreavus. It'll only be one battle.  
  
MISDREAVUS Fine, fine.  
  
CAROLINE Mareep!  
  
MAREEP Eep! Mareep! MAREEP!  
  
JADEY Misdreavus!  
  
MISDREAVUS I know..  
  
CAROLINE Mareep! Thundershock!  
  
MISDREAVUS (--;)  
  
MAREEP Eep!  
  
She uses the attack on Misdreavus, electrocuting her, while she just floats there paitently awaiting pain.  
  
CAROLINE Good! Thunder Bolt!  
  
MAREEP Mareep!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ugg.  
  
JADEY Not much longer.  
  
MAREEP Waah!!  
  
She uses Thunderbolt on Misdreavus, fainting her. JADEY Oh.Misdreavus.  
  
She gets her back in the Pokeball.  
  
MAREEP Eep!  
  
Mareep begins to glow.  
  
CAROLINE Look!!!!!!!  
  
HOUNDOR Hound!  
  
CAROLINE She's evolving!  
  
Mareep evolves into Flaffy!  
  
FLAFFY Flaff! Flaffy!  
  
CAROLINE Oh Jadey! It worked! Thank you so much!  
  
JADEY I need to heal Misdreavus.  
  
CAROLINE We'll come with you! Right Flaffy?  
  
FLAFFY Flaff!  
  
JADEY Ok.  
  
They get into the Pokemon Center, Misdreavus is healed, and her pokeball is given to Jadey.  
  
JADEY Misdreavus, I choose you!  
  
MISDREAVUS I feel like I got hit by a train. ouch. headache. oh, look, Mareep evolved! Flaffy! Interesting!  
  
FLAFFY Flaff!  
  
CAROLINE Thanks again Misdreavus!  
  
MISDREAVUS Well, I hope never to do that again.  
  
JADEY Aye to that. Oh, look.  
  
POKEDEX Flaffy, an electric Pokemon. She covered in wool, except for in places were the electric charge has made it fall out. Sometimes the electricity overpowers, and her wool doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.  
  
CAROLINE Obviously.  
  
JADEY Hey, did you know that this PokeDEX thinks its name is Dexter? Here, let me show you. Dexter?  
  
POKEDEX Yes, JADEY?  
  
JADEY See?! I'm so smart.  
  
MISDREAVUS Delightful.  
  
CAROLINE So I suppose it's to Mount Moon for us, huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS I saw a museum over to the North. Let's look at that.  
  
CAROLINE There's also a trainers fighting league here also. Let's look at that, too.  
  
MISDREAVUS Museum first.  
  
JADEY Ok.  
  
The go to the museum.  
  
JADEY Sign, closed for reinovations?  
  
MISDREAVUS Whatever.  
  
SCIENTIST Hey, girls, over here!  
  
It's a person in a white lab coat.  
  
JADEY Huh? Ok!  
  
They go over there.  
  
DR.MARTIN I'm Dr. Martin. I run this museum. I was wondering if you could do me a favor.  
  
CAROLINE What?  
  
DR MARTIN If you could take this Amber to Cinnabar Islands to the Research Lab?  
  
CAROLINE Hold up, The research lab was destroyed in the Volcano eruption!  
  
DR MARTIN There's a hidden one, Its hidden so trainers won't bother the scientists. Just tell them Dr Martin sent you. It's to the left of the Volcano itself. Go into the cavern and then take a sharp right. You'll see a faint light. Follow the light, and you'll see a door. That's the door to the hidden science lab.  
  
CAROLINE Wow.  
  
MISDREAVUS Interesting.  
  
DR MARTIN (O.O) Your Pokemon talks?!  
  
JADEY Um. long story.  
  
DR MARTIN Could I study her?  
  
JADEY I'm sorry, but she's one of my only ones.  
  
DR MARTIN That's ok. Here's the amber, its rather small, huh?  
  
He gives her a small rock the size of a pebble, and she puts it in her backpack.  
  
JADEY Ok. We'll do that as soon as we get surf.  
  
DR MARTIN Take your time. I havn't had anyone been able to take it to them.  
  
CAROLINE We shall'nt let you down!  
  
DR MARTIN That's a girl. Thanks girls!  
  
JADEY No problem.  
  
MISDREAVUS No sweat.  
  
DR MARTIN (pauses) I want that talking pokemon.  
  
JADEY I'm sorry, but-!  
  
MISDREAVUS Sheesh.  
  
DR MARTIN I was joking. Now, go along your business. And don't tell anyone but the scientists about this.  
  
CAROLINE Of course.  
  
JADEY Now to the training league?  
  
MISDREAVUS Of course.  
  
They walk over to the league.  
  
JADEY Enter here.  
  
CAROLINE Guess we enter there.  
  
MISDREAVUS Well, duh.  
  
They enter the league, and see a person at the counter side.  
  
ATTENDANT Hello, how can we help you? This is a league for fighting trainers. Are you to join us today?  
  
JADEY Sure, I guess we both will.  
  
ATTENDANT Do you wish to work as a team?  
  
CAROLINE Sure.  
  
ATTENDANT Ok, just go down those stairs and your opponents should be ready soon.  
  
JADEY Goodness.  
  
The go downstairs, and down there is a few fights going on. but none of them look nice.  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 You Flaffy! Fight better!  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 Don't call me a Flaffy, you Grimer! GO FLAREON!  
  
JADEY These are high level people. Oh look! A Flareon!  
  
POKEDEX Flareon, the spitfire type Pokemon. It has evolved from Eevee with the Fire stone. It can store fire in an internal sack that can get up to at least 4,000 degrees, then it spits the fire at the enemy.  
  
CAROLINE I noticed.  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 Hah hah! GO CLOYSTER!  
  
POKEDEX Cloyster, the shell Pokemon. This Pokemon has a very tough shell and is said to be one of the Pokemon with the highest defense at a natural rate.  
  
CLOYSTER CLOY!  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 Hydro Pump!  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 Agility!  
  
It seems to late for the Flareon, though. It easily gets washed up.  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 ARG!  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 Give up yet, you Flaffy?!  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 Never! RAICHU!  
  
RAICHU Rai! Rai!  
  
POKEDEX Raichu, the electric pokemon. Raichu is the evolution of Pikachu and Pichu. It is very powerful, though cute, and can expend a dangerous thunderbolt.  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 Thunder!  
  
CAROLINE (O_O) !!!!!  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 HARDEN!  
  
As always, The thunder beats the Cloyster. Aggrivated, the first trainer brings back his Cloyster.  
  
MALE TRAINER 2 Who's the Flaffy now?!  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 Grr! LET'S GET THEM SCIZOR!  
  
JADEY Woah!  
  
POKEDEX Scizor, the steel evolution of Scyther. It is very strong, but has lost a lot of Scyther's speed. Instead, it's gained a respectful defense and attack. It can fly, but preffers not to.  
  
MALE TRAINER 1 Iron Claw!  
  
SCIZOR SCIZ!  
  
It beats the Raichu easily.  
  
MISDREAVUS These battles are hostile.  
  
JADEY Do you think we stumbled into the wrong league?  
  
CAROLINE We are so gonna lose.  
  
MISDREAVUS Oh, great.  
  
They hear some shouting behind them, and there is a pairing match behind them, with a Muk, Haunter, Charizard, NineTails, and a Gyarodos on one side, and a Kadabra, Espeon, Jynx, Persian, and a Golduck on the other side.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 We'll get you two!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 That's right! Out team is unbeatable!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-1 Yeah, right. Shut up and fight you weaklings!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Hey Flaffy's, our Kadabra wants to meet you!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 Bring it on! Charizard, Muk go!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 HAUNTER, GYARADOS!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-1 Kadabra! NineTails!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Espeon! Persian!  
  
PERSIAN Growl  
  
POKEDEX Persian, the cat Pokemon. this Pokemon is the evolution of Meowth, and is one of the more luxurious and popular pets around the world.  
  
GYARADOS RROOOARRR!!!  
  
CHARIZARD RRROOOOAAARRRRR!!!!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 Charizard, Fire Blast!!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Espeon! Light Screen over all of them!  
  
The Light Screen reflects the attack back at the Team 1's Pokemon.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Gyarados! Hydro Pump!  
  
The water attack saves the Team 1 from the Fire.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Espeon! Psychic!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Haunter, block it!  
  
HAUNTER Haunt!  
  
It uses Light Screen, but the screen isn't strong enough and the psychic attack bursts through it and defeats the Muk.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 YOU STUPID POKEMON!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 What's your stupid ghost doing?! Why couldn't it block the Psychic attack?!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-1 Kadabra! Psybeam!  
  
It defeats the Charizard.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 NO!! NO!!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Gyarados! Get the Ninetails!  
  
GYARADOS Rrawww!!  
  
It uses Surf, and knocks out the Ninetails.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-1 Arg! KADABRA! Get the Haunter!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 NIGHT SHADE!  
  
HAUNTER Haunter!  
  
It blocks the attack of Psychic.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 So it can protect itself but not the team?!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Quiet you. ATTACK IT YOU STUPID POKEMON!  
  
HAUNTER Haunter!  
  
It uses Night Shade and aims it at the Espeon, but it being Psychic easily maneuvers out of the way and counters it with a Confusion.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Go ESPEON!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Stupid Pokemon!  
  
JADEY Wow, this is intense.  
  
CAROLINE Yes, it is. I wish I could have that Gyarados.  
  
MISDREAVUS (O_O) That poor Haunter.  
  
JADEY That trainer is treating him pretty badly, huh?  
  
MISDREAVUS Obviously!  
  
CAROLINE Look! The Gyarados got the Kadabra!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Yes!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 NO! Espeon, get it!  
  
ESPEON Rooowww!!  
  
It uses Psybeam and knocks out the Gyarados.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 Your stupid Haunter can't beat an Espeon!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Ach, your right.. alright, we give up.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-1 YEAAAHH!! WE ROCK!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 2-2 Yeah! We so rock!  
  
TEAM TRAINTER 1-2 (grumbles)  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 YOU STUPID GHOST! WHY CAN'T YOU FIGHT STRONG!  
  
HAUNTER Haunt.  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Grrr..  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 I told you not to use that stupid ghost!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 Lay off! I told YOU not to use that Muk!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 I only lost it because of your Haunter!  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-1 You hear that?! YOU LOST THE BATTLE FOR US!  
  
HAUNTER (O_O)  
  
TEAM TRAINER 1-2 I'm out of here!  
  
The Trainer 1-2 stalks past Caroline and Jadey.  
  
JADEY Wow.they were mad at that Haunter.  
  
MISDREAVUS How.sad.  
  
CAROLINE Those are the kind of trainers you don't want to turn out like.  
  
INTERCOM Jadey and Caroline, party of two, your opponent is ready.  
  
CAROLINE Well, let's get to the battle.  
  
MISDREAVUS We'll just lose!  
  
JADEY At least we can say we tried.  
  
CAROLINE Right!  
  
They get to their battle field, and there are two boys ready to fight them. One of them has black hair, the other blond.  
  
INTERCOM It's a four on four battle. Choose your Pokemon!  
  
JADEY I only have two Pokemon. Misdreavus and Houndor.  
  
CAROLINE Flaffy and Fearow.  
  
JADEY It's a good mix.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, it is, isn't it?  
  
INTERCOM Send out your Pokemon!  
  
The other side has a Graveler, Tentacruel, Growlithe, and a Murkrow.  
  
JADEY Wow.  
  
CAROLINE Say that again. Alright! Flaffy, go for the TentaCruel!  
  
FLAFFY Flaff!  
  
CAROLINE Thunder Bolt!  
  
FLAFFY FLAFFFEEEEE!!!!  
  
It uses the thunder bolt and fries the Tentacruel.  
  
OPPONENT 1 ACK! Alright, that's it! Murkrow, Faint attack! Get the Ghost!  
  
MISDREAVUS Yep, that's me. I'll use Metronome and hope for the best.  
  
JADEY Do your best!  
  
MISDREAVUS METRONOME! HIGH KICK!  
  
OPPONENT 2 FIGHTING! No!  
  
MISDREAVUS Talk about luck!  
  
The Murkrow faints.  
  
OPPONENT 2 See, you're a weak trainer! Let's go Growlithe!  
  
GROWLITHE Growl!!!  
  
OPPONENT 2 FIRE SPIN!  
  
GROWLITHE GROW!  
  
The huge fire attack knocks out both Mareep and Fearow.  
  
CAROLINE Oh, darn! It's up to you Jadey! And your luck!  
  
MISDREAVUS VERY funny, Caroline!  
  
JADEY Ok. Houndor! Bite on Growlithe!  
  
HOUNDOR HOUND!  
  
It bites (that's a dark type attack by the way) the Growlithe, and knocks it out easily.  
  
OPPONENT 1 Who's WEAK?!  
  
OPPONENT 2 Shut up! Graveler! Magintude!  
  
GRAVELER RRROOOOAARRRRR!!!!  
  
Magnitude 10! It faints Houndor.  
  
JADEY Uh oh! You and me Misdreavus!  
  
MISDREAVUS Figures. so what's the plan?  
  
JADEY Psychic!  
  
MISDREAVUS OK!  
  
She uses Psychic, but it doesn't effect Graveler.. for some reason.  
  
MISDREAVUS Uh oh!  
  
OPPONENT 2 USE ROCK THROW!  
  
MISDREAVUS Not again!  
  
JADEY METRONOME! LUCK BE OUR GUIDE!  
  
MISDREAVUS Ok. METRONOME! RAZOR LEAF!  
  
CAROLINE Definatly talk about luck!!!  
  
It cuts through the rocks in the attack and faints the Graveler.  
  
JADEY WE WON!!! WE WON!!!  
  
MISDREAVUS WE WON!!!  
  
CAROLINE You won!! Good job!!  
  
OPPONENT 2 Nice battle, you fight well.  
  
OPPONENT 1 It's hard to beat a Mount Silver Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Everyone brings that up.  
  
OPPONENT 2 I'm Marcus Recordis. What's your name? Your just Opponents 1 and 2 to us.  
  
OPPONENT 1 I'm Max Normen.  
  
CAROLINE Caroline Johnson.  
  
JADEY Jadey Kerback.  
  
MARCUS Cool! Were are you guys going?  
  
CAROLINE We're going to Cerulean.  
  
MARCUS What a conicedince! I am too! What about you, Jadey?  
  
JADEY Same.  
  
MAX I'm going to Johto.  
  
CAROLINE Cool!  
  
MARCUS Hey, do you mind if I tag along? There's always safety in numbers.  
  
CAROLINE Of course!  
  
JADEY Okies. We need to heal though.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, me too.  
  
MAX Likewise.  
  
JADEY Cool, we've got an agreement here.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yep.  
  
MARCUS Your Pokemon talks?!  
  
JADEY (sighs)  
  
CAROLINE It's a long story.  
  
JADEY Thank you Caroline.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yeah, I talk. and I can understand Pokemon.  
  
MARCUS Amazing!  
  
MAX I knew Mount Silver Pokemon had potential.  
  
MARCUS Most defiantly.  
  
CAROLINE Hey, what's your last name again? It sounded cool.  
  
MARCUS Recordis.  
  
MAX Interesting, isn't it?  
  
MARCUS Oh, just call me Marco or Marcus- whatever you want. Or you could call me Recordis, people do that also. Like my parents.  
  
MAX Hah hah.  
  
JADEY Uh-huh. Well, Pokemon healing time!  
  
MISDREAVUS Thank heaven!  
  
MARCUS Your Pokemon is still amazing!  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm amazing, aren't I so special?  
  
MAX She sure has a personality.  
  
JADEY Well, that's Misdreavus for you.  
  
CAROLINE Yep.  
  
In the Pokemon Center, after the Pokemon are healed, everyone begins to talk in the lobby.  
  
MARCUS I've got a Murkrow, Tentacruel, and a Growlithe. How about you guys?  
  
MAX Growlithe, Graveler, and a Pigeotto.  
  
CAROLINE Flaffy, Pichu, and Fearow.  
  
JADEY Misdreavus and Houndor.  
  
HOUNDOR Hound! Dor! Dor!  
  
MISDREAVUS You've got my vote there, Houndor.  
  
JADEY What did he say?  
  
MISDREAVUS He said 'Quality not quantity.'  
  
CAROLINE (laughs)  
  
MAX Hey, how did your Misdreavus-that-talks always get the right attack with Metronome?  
  
CAROLINE Maybe Luck?  
  
JADEY Luck?  
  
MARCUS I'd say experience. Maybe she's just got a talent with Metronome.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm so special.  
  
CAROLINE Very.  
  
MARCUS Maybe we should get going?  
  
MAX Good idea, the last boat leaves in a few hours. I have to get to Vermillion.  
  
MARCUS Ouch, that's far.  
  
MAX I know, I know. but I have to.  
  
JADEY I'm all up for going.  
  
Max goes off into the other direction. The three stay at the Pokemon center for the night.  
  
MARCUS Thanks for letting me join your group, it can get boring with no one around.  
  
JADEY Well, it happens..  
  
CAROLINE Though not to often.  
  
MISDREAVUS .shut up. I want to sleep.  
  
MARCUS Sheesh. Alright then.  
  
JADEY Hehe. goodnight ya'll.  
  
They all mutter goodnights then fall asleep.  
  
Jadey, Caroline and Marcus get to the opening that is Mount Moon the next morning.  
  
MARCUS Shh! What's that?!  
  
There's a bunch of Clefaries performing a ritual around some boulders.  
  
MARCUS The Clefary Ritual!  
  
JADEY It's a treat to see.  
  
CAROLINE Yes, it is.  
  
JADEY What are they saying, Misdreavus?  
  
MISDREAVUS They're talking about the moon and the stars.  
  
JADEY Maybe homesick?  
  
MARCUS I doubt it. Pokemon usually aren't capable to think about home.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'll remember that, Marco.  
  
MARCUS Sorry! I forgot you where capable of talking.  
  
MISDREAVUS So I'm that insignifiacant?  
  
MARCUS Yep! You are.  
  
MISDREAVUS Well, well, well, let's see what you would remember after getting hit with confusion!  
  
MARCUS A lot, Ghost.  
  
CAROLINE Don't start a fight with Misdreavus, she'll get you in every way.  
  
MARCUS Oh, please. Come on. She's just a Pokemon.  
  
MISDREAVUS And your just a human with a bad memory.  
  
MARCUS Well, ain't that special.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yes, I am special.  
  
MARCUS Olympic  
  
MISDREAVUS I am not disabled!  
  
MARCUS Sure?  
  
MISDREAVUS Yes! Humans. sheesh.  
  
JADEY Hey!  
  
MISDREAVUS Sorry. That was meant to get to Marco over here.  
  
MARCUS Marcus to you, Pokemon!  
  
MISDREAVUS What you going to do if I don't? Sue me?  
  
MARCUS No, because I have a very stupid attorney full of pig monkeys!  
  
MISDREAVUS Full of Mankey?  
  
MARCUS Or Primeape.  
  
MISDREAVUS True. So you can't sue me, hah hah.  
  
MARCUS I'll sue you with a penny! And I'll sue twelve cents out of you!  
  
MISDREAVUS I have more sense then to let YOU win.  
  
MARCUS So I have to get less cents if I win? How sad.  
  
MISDREAVUS Now you are making no sense.  
  
MARCUS I can't make any cents? What about dollars?  
  
MISDREAVUS No, not dollars.  
  
MARCUS Ok.  
  
CAROLINE I think you lost me a long time ago. Maybe we can catch a Clefairy. They're rare.  
  
MARCUS But not as rare as a Mount Si-!  
  
JADEY (glare)  
  
MARCUS Ok, ok, ok I'll stop bringing that up.  
  
JADEY Good. Um. Misdreavus? Think you can pick one out?  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm sure I can.  
  
JADEY Good.  
  
Misdreavus goes invisible.  
  
MARCO How'd she do that?  
  
JADEY I didn't know she could do that.  
  
MISDREAVUS I didn't either. I just thought 'I wish myself invisible' and the rest goes without saying.  
  
CAROLINE Ghost Pokemon can just go invisible, and so can Dark Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Is that right Houndor?  
  
HOUNDOR Dor!  
  
Houndor goes invisible.  
  
CAROLINE So you doubt my judgement? What about you Marcus?  
  
JADEY No.  
  
MARCUS Well, I believe if I can see it and touch it then it's real. That's what I believe.  
  
JADEY How touching. Ok, Misdreavus, try to put one to sleep.  
  
MISDREAVUS Got you there.  
  
Misdreavus, still invisible, creeps up behind one of the Clefairies. She hypnotises it, and turns visible again, scaring the other Clefaires away.  
  
MARCUS What if I wanted one? Why did you have to scare them away?  
  
JADEY If you're so set on getting one, you catch it.  
  
MARCUS Really? Thanks, I appreciate it.  
  
He approaches the fairy, then sends a PokeBall in its direction. He catches it.  
  
MARCUS (^_^) Yeah! I rock!  
  
JADEY Impressive.  
  
CAROLINE Well, it is a class A Pokemon. Though both of yours are higher than that, Jadey, whatever above A would be.  
  
JADEY I don't know either. I guess you could just consider an expanded grading system.  
  
MARCUS You lost me.  
  
CAROLINE Oh, come on! Don't you know about the Pokemon Grading system?  
  
MARCUS No, not really.  
  
CAROLINE It's where. well, its kind of hard to explain.  
  
MISDREAVUS It's where a Pokemon you catch is graded by frequency of sightings on Kanto or Johto and graded by A, B, C, exc. The rarer the Pokemon, the higher the grade.  
  
CAROLINE What she said.  
  
JADEY Uh huh. well, we have a cave to go through.  
  
CAROLINE That's true.  
  
MISDREAVUS With you there.  
  
MARCUS Alright, you've got me tailing you.  
  
JADEY Oh, hurrah. Let's get this over with.  
  
They enter the cave.  
  
MARCUS Dark.  
  
CAROLINE Smells weird.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, that too. Hey, look! Stalagtites!  
  
MISDREAVUS Actually, those are Stalagmites.  
  
CAROLINE What's the difference?  
  
MISDREAVUS One is on the ceiling, the other the floor.  
  
MARCUS You know, Misdreavus you are tempting me to tape your mouth shut.  
  
MISDREAVUS Oh, I'm shaking in my boots.  
  
MARCUS You don't have any boots!  
  
MISDREAVUS It's an expression!  
  
MARCUS Well it's not a very good one.  
  
MISDREAVUS Just keep your eyes forward, don't trip on that-! To late.  
  
MARCUS (.) Ack. You should of told me that was there! Hey, that's an item!  
  
JADEY What is it?  
  
MARCUS Looks like a Potion. Convient.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, its like a mini Pokemon center in a bottle.  
  
MARCUS Reminds me of Message in a Bottle.  
  
CAROLINE This is too much like a set for a horror film for romance films, Marco.  
  
MARCUS Yeah. Yeah. Well, I'm taking it if no one wants it.  
  
JADEY Go ahead.  
  
MARCUS I will.  
  
MISDREAVUS You know, this would go faster if we had a light.  
  
MARCUS That's right. And I wouldn't be tripping over ominous projectiles.  
  
CAROLINE Watch your step.  
  
JADEY Now there's a token of advice!  
  
MARCUS Shut up. Can anyone light this dump? Oh, my Growlithe can, huh? Growly, go!  
  
GROWLITHE Growl!  
  
MARCUS Light this dirtbag up, puppy man!  
  
GROWLITHE Lithe!  
  
MISDREAVUS You certainly have a way with Pokemon.  
  
MARCUS You should be talking.  
  
CAROLINE You mean shouldn't?  
  
MARCUS Yeah, that too.  
  
The Growlithe uses Ember to light it up.  
  
CAROLINE An electric Pokemon like mine would have been better.  
  
MARCUS Don't push your luck. Growlithe, Return!  
  
He puts his Pokemon in the pokeball.  
  
JADEY Luck is not what we need.  
  
MISDREAVUS We get a surplus of luck.  
  
MARCUS Apparently.  
  
They see a light.  
  
MISDREAVUS Look, the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
MARCUS This isn't a tunnel.  
  
MISDREAVUS That was another expression!  
  
MARCUS Well, this one isn't very good either!  
  
MISDREAVUS Oh, shut up. Let's get out of here.  
  
JADEY Aloha to that. I'm glad.  
  
CAROLINE Likewise. Wooh, fresh air! Smell the grass!  
  
MARCUS Good thing you're not allergic to grass!  
  
CAROLINE You have an ill sense of humor Marcus.  
  
MARCUS Let me guess, you say that to everyone?  
  
MISDREAVUS I've gotten that comment from her before.  
  
JADEY I remember that vaguely.  
  
MISDREAVUS Congratulations.  
  
MARCUS Nya, well here we are in Celadon. Or at least near Celadon. We have to get past a few fences and that's it.  
  
CAROLINE That's a few?  
  
MARCUS Well, yeah.  
  
MISDREAVUS Doesn't look like a few dumb fences. Looks like five or six to me.  
  
MARCUS Oh shut up.  
  
MISDREAVUS Deh.  
  
CAROLINE That's enough. Ok, let's go!  
  
JADEY Got my vote there. See, I can see the Gym roof from here!  
  
CAROLINE I wish to fight here. so we both can fight Misty!  
  
MARCUS Misty, eh? I've heard she's real cute.  
  
CAROLINE Depends on your definition of cute. Is she even there? I thought she was traveling around with Ash?  
  
MARCUS Mmm I dunno. She may be, but I think she's matured now, and come back to the gym, as far as I've heard. Let's fight her!  
  
JADEY You have water-susceptible Pokemon though!  
  
MARCUS I'll just have to get a non susceptible Pokemon then, now won't I?  
  
JADEY Whatever, Marco.  
  
MARCUS Hey, Recordises aren't weak, we have a legacy to beat all gym leaders!  
  
CAROLINE If you're so special, why havn't I ever heard of you?  
  
MARCUS You must be deaf, how sad.  
  
MISDREAVUS I am not participating in this conversation.  
  
JADEY Yep. Let's go! Maybe we can fight together.  
  
MISDREAVUS I doubt it.  
  
JADEY Oh, well we can try anyway.  
  
In the Gym  
  
ASHLEY Look! More challengers! Havn't I suffered enough?  
  
JADEY Huh? Who are you?  
  
ASHLEY I'm Ashley. I'm the replacement at the Cerulean city gym while Misty is off prancing around the world with some boys named Ash and Brock.  
  
CAROLINE Strange how many gym leaders are replaced. So what was this about suffering enough?  
  
ASHLEY Well, just an hour or so ago, an evil looking trainer with black hair and mean looking eyes just eradicated my Pokemon! It was depressing!  
  
MARCUS Don't look at me like that because I have black hair!  
  
ASHLEY No, it couldn't of been you because your nice looking, this kid was so evil! I can't believe it!  
  
CAROLINE Jeesh. Maybe he ran into the Legend and got a free Pokemon.  
  
ASHLEY It wasn't that, but he had a Electabuzz that really just tore up my Pokemon. They're at the Pokemon Center now, All I have left is Wooper and Corsola.  
  
JADEY Can we fight you? We are trying to collect badges.  
  
ASHLEY So three battles in a row?  
  
JADEY Well, yeah, technically, yeah.  
  
ASHLEY Fine. Just no cheating, that's my only rule. Who's first?  
  
CAROLINE Marco.  
  
MARCUS Why me?  
  
CAROLINE Because your weak.  
  
MARCUS Hey! Fine, I'll battle. Murkrow! Let's do it!  
  
He sends out the dark type bird.  
  
MURKROW Murk! Row row row!  
  
MARCUS Mwuahahaha! Your challenge, Gym leader replacement?  
  
ASHLEY Oh please. Corsola!  
  
CORSOLA Cor! Sola cor!  
  
MARCUS Faint Attack !  
  
MURKROW KROW !  
  
CORSOLA SOLA !  
  
The attack knocks out Corsola. Ashley sends out Wooper.  
  
MARCUS Faint attack!  
  
MURKROW Krow!  
  
That attack faints Ashley's Pokemon also.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
Wow, that was a fast battle.  
  
ASHLEY(grumble) Fine, you win, here's your badge.  
  
She sort of throws it at him.  
  
MARCUS Mwuahahaha! Who's weak? Not me! Hahaha!  
  
CAROLINE Oh, quit you. My turn!  
  
She ends up winning also, with her Flaffy. Next is Jadey.  
  
MISDREAVUS Let me guess, I'm up?  
  
JADEY Yep, your right!  
  
ASHLEY Wow, I only have three badges left. interesting. Um, Oh look! My Pokemon are healed! Yay!  
  
MISDREAVUS As usual, our luck betrays us.  
  
JADEY Yep, this always seems to happen.  
  
ASHLEY Yes! Seaking, go!  
  
JADEY Oh, hurrah.  
  
MISDREAVUS I second that. METRONOME! Thunder!  
  
That knocks out the Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Wow, nice choice Misdreavus!  
  
MISDREAVUS Thank you, I know I rock.. Bring it on Ashley.  
  
ASHLEY I won't be able to beat you. I give up, here's your badge.  
  
MISDREAVUS That was easy.  
  
JADEY Oh! Thank you!  
  
ASHLEY Sure, whatever. I need to restock my badges. maybe if you come back in a few weeks the competition here might be better. We're sort of dead here in Cerulean since the powers out in the electric mill. A piece is missing! Isn't that ironic?  
  
MARCUS It is.  
  
ASHLEY I've heard its because of all these robbers that have been savaging around. You know, a few years ago a Team Rocket Robber so totally broke into that one house down by the passage ways for the dark tunnel.  
  
JADEY Oh, man another tunnel?  
  
MISDREAVUS Apparently so.  
  
MARCUS Der, whatever. I don't really care how that's going; what I want is a radio card.  
  
CAROLINE Woah, back up here. Aren't those in Lavender?  
  
MISDREAVUS Sheesh, it seems like everything resides in Lavender.  
  
JADEY Maybe our destiny awaits in Lavender.  
  
MISDREAVUS  
  
..Destiny?..  
  
ASHLEY What?! You won't help us get the part back?  
  
JADEY We could.but we really don't know where to look.  
  
HOUNDOUR Hound! ..Door! DOOR! HOUNDOR!  
  
CAROLINE What's got his attention?  
  
MARCUS (shrugs)  
  
MISDREAVUS .Huh..? Is that so? I didn't notice..  
  
JADEY What's he saying?  
  
MISDREAVUS There's some sort of energy emitting around here. I'm not sure why I didn't notice it until now!  
  
MARCUS Must be like those clocks, you never notice there ticking until you really concentrate on it.  
  
CAROLINE Riiiiight.  
  
MARCUS I'm stating a point, sheesh.  
  
MISDREAVUS It's the most work you've done since we met you.  
  
MARCUS Can it, ghost. Lets see here. maybe its some sort of Pokemon living in the water?  
  
JADEY I would doubt that, we're in a Gym Remember?  
  
ASHLEY Yeah, I'd like to know if there was some secret society living under the gym.  
  
MISDREAVUS You never know. but it isn't a Pokemon. It's like.  
  
JADEY Like what?  
  
MISDREAVUS .An item.  
  
ASHLEY Huh?  
  
CAROLINE An item? Like. a piece from the electricity plant?  
  
ASHLEY Excuse me?! Are you insisting I stole the part?  
  
MARCUS I'm not sure.  
  
MISDREAVUS No, not really, I'm just saying that's what it seems to be.  
  
JADEY Where is it coming from?  
  
MISDREAVUS (thinking) That corner.  
  
Misdreavus floats over to a corner of the gym and peers into the water.  
  
ASHLEY Huh??  
  
JADEY Hmmm..  
  
Jadey sticks her hand into the water and it hits something hard.  
  
JADEY There's something in here!  
  
ASHLEY(O_O) Really? Let's see! Corsola!  
  
Ashley sends her Corsola into the water and it fishes up the missing part to the generator.  
  
CAROLINE So it's a robber that's been doing this.  
  
ASHLEY I'm not a robber!  
  
MARCUS The robber probably just hid it here to frame Ashley!  
  
ASHLEY I didn't do anything though!  
  
MISDREAVUS We understand that. But we need to deliver this part to the plant, ASAP!  
  
JADEY I guess we'll have to do it.  
  
ASHLEY Oh would you? Thanks!  
  
MARCUS No problem.  
  
CAROLINE More adventures! Cool!  
  
MISDREAVUS More delays.  
  
JADEY Deh. try to be a little more exciting, ok Mis?  
  
MISDREAVUS(sighs) As you wish.  
  
MARCUS I think Misdreavus is mentally incapable of being exciting.  
  
MISDREAVUS Marco, if you wouldn't enjoy having that part in your mouth, I would advise you to hush up.  
  
MARCUS And what makes you think I wouldn't?  
  
MISDREAVUS Because I believe it would electrocute you.  
  
MARCUS So?  
  
MISDREAVUS Sew buttons.  
  
CAROLINE Shut up. So where is this plant anyways?  
  
ASHLEY It's located off the coast of Lavender.  
  
MARCUS DAH! There, happy you can go to Lavender.  
  
JADEY I can't see what's so important in Lavender.  
  
MISDREAVUS Marco's Radio card?  
  
MARCUS YEAH!  
  
CAROLINE I want a radio card to.  
  
JADEY I'm afraid I have to second that.  
  
ASHLEY I have a radio card. I don't use it though, do you want it?  
  
MARCUS Would I ever!  
  
ASHLEY Not you! Jadey and Caroline!  
  
CAROLINE I can wait. Just give it to Jadey.  
  
JADEY(^_^) Thanks!  
  
Ashley hands the radio card to Jadey, who puts it into her Pokegear.  
  
MARCUS(T_T;;) AWWW!!  
  
MISDREAVUS Heh heh.  
  
MARCUS But.but. That's not fair!  
  
ASHLEY You didn't even want to help find the piece!  
  
MARCUS() I didn't know it was HERE the whole time!  
  
MISDREAVUS Your attitude seems to have come and bitten you back, huh?  
  
MARCUS Oh quiet you sarcastic fool.  
  
MISDREAVUS Uh huh, whatever.  
  
JADEY We ought to get going.  
  
CAROLINE Definatly!  
  
ASHLEY Goodbye!  
  
MARCUS How do we carry that piece?  
  
ASHLEY Just turn it into data with the PokeDEX and store it.  
  
JADEY How do I do that?  
  
ASHLEY You press the button. The red one.  
  
MISDREAVUS It's always the red button!  
  
JADEY Oh, ok.  
  
Jadey presses the red button on her pokedex and the part converts to data and stores itself into the PokeDEX.  
  
MISDREAVUS Impressive.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, whatever let's go!  
  
JADEY I hear you.  
  
The four exit the gym and stand in the doorway looking around. The sun is beginning to set.  
  
CAROLINE I heard there's a bike shop here.  
  
MARCUS That would. rock!  
  
MISDREAVUS I believe we should look for it.  
  
CAROLINE It's down in the south part of Cerulean.  
  
JADEY Let's go!  
  
They walk and find the bike shop, but there's a notice on it.  
  
MISDREAVUS(reading) The bike shop has moved to Goldenrod.  
  
CAROLINE Oh, darn!  
  
MARCUS That bites.  
  
JADEY Yeah.  
  
MISDREAVUS Well pity yourselves, where do we go now?  
  
JADEY(pointing) Up there, in that bridge?  
  
MARCUS There's a bunch of trainers up there, we shouldn't go.  
  
CAROLINE Scared?  
  
MARCUS Never! Let's go.  
  
JADEY Heh.  
  
MISDREAVUS They can't be that strong.  
  
CAROLINE The probably aren't.  
  
They walk up to the bridge and are soon greeted by a trainer.  
  
TRAINER 1 Greetings, travelers! Welcome to the Golden bridge. If you can beat us five trainers, then you can win an excellent prize!  
  
MARCUS Hey, is there three excellent prizes to be awarded?  
  
TRAINER 1 No, we only have one because the others were stolen by a bunch of hooded dudes. It's really scary around these parts these days. I wish Legend was here to protect us, but we are too worthless for such a trainer.  
  
MISDREAVUS Don't say that!  
  
TRAINER 1(O_O) Your Pokemon talks!  
  
MISDREAVUS(--;) Yes. I talk.  
  
TRAINER 1 That's awesome! I don't think any of Legend's Pokemon talk.  
  
MISDREAVUS What a coincidence. I guess not many Pokemon can talk.  
  
TRAINER 1 That's certainly true.  
  
JADEY Can we.just pass?  
  
TRAINER 1 I'm sorry, I can't let you do that, not even if you have an awesome talking Pokemon. So, prepare for battle!  
  
MARCUS Rip off.  
  
JADEY(sighs)  
  
However, while they are battling.  
  
JESSIE Have you ever seen such an amazing Pokemon!  
  
JAMES I don't think I have! It would be so cool to have a Pokemon that talks!  
  
MEOWTH STUPID! I talk!  
  
JAMES But your not special.  
  
MEOWTH Oh quiet. We need to think about how we're gonna get that Misdreavus. And perhaps that Houndor.  
  
JESSIE The new boss would be so thrilled!  
  
JAMES Certainly! Then maybe we can be regarded to as more then just a bunch of fools that could never get a Pikachu.  
  
MEOWTH That pathetic pikachu is nothing compared to a mount silver Pokemon! Especially a talking mount silver Pokemon!  
  
JESSIE That's some honor points there!  
  
JAMES Plus the Houndor!  
  
JESSIE Yeah, the Houndor too.  
  
MEOWTH So, which of our famous non-working plans are we gonna do?  
  
JESSIE Your lack of faith is disturbing. Let's actually try a bit here, ok?  
  
JAMES We always did try! It just didn't work!  
  
JESSIE Probably because Meowth thought of all the plans.  
  
MEOWTH EXCUSE ME?!  
  
JESSIE You deaf? I said your plans are dumb! Let's try something else.  
  
JAMES So Meowth was insulting his own plans?  
  
JESSIE In a word, yep.  
  
MEOWTH Grrr.  
  
JESSIE So, I said, what do we do?!  
  
JAMES Ask them for their Misdreavus?  
  
Both Jessie and Meowth give James a ¬_¬ look.  
  
JAMES What??  
  
JESSIE Are you stupid or what because that won't work. Lesse. How about..no. Or maybe!.no. Um.  
  
MEOWTH They seem to be going to Lavender.  
  
JESSIE What's your point?  
  
MEOWTH I say that after they are done in the tunnel there, we ambush them and steal their weakened Pokemon!  
  
JESSIE .  
  
JAMES .  
  
MEOWTH Brillant huh?!  
  
JESSIE No.  
  
MEOWTH WHAT?! I don't see you thinking of anything!  
  
JAMES It makes sense.  
  
MEOWTH YEAH!  
  
JESSIE Well, I guess so. I can't think of anything at the moment. Let's go.  
  
MEOWTH Yeah!  
  
JAMES Ok.  
  
The three decend into the shadows and head over to the cave.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
JADEY Woah. last trainer!  
  
CAROLINE Sheesh, its not fun to battle five trainers in a row.  
  
MISDREAVUS .You're correct.  
  
MARCUS Finally, the last one.  
  
TRAINER 6 Fwuahaha. you may have beat my followers but you have no clue the true ferocity of the Sixlets!  
  
MISDREAVUS .Sixlets?  
  
JADEY Isn't that a type of candy?  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, I love Sixlets!  
  
TRAINER 6(o.O) Der. Whatever. Prepare to be defeated!  
  
MISDREAVUS .What now?.  
  
Trainer 6 sends out a Magicarp.  
  
JADEY/CAROLINE/MARCUS (facefualt)  
  
MISDREAVUS Uh.  
  
TRAINER 6(O_O;) Woops, wrong pokeball.  
  
Trainer 6 withdraws the Magicarp and takes out another ball.  
  
JADEY GOOD! For a minute there I was like WHAT?!  
  
CAROLINE That would have been so funny.  
  
TRAINER 6 Yeah, whatever. GO SPIKE!  
  
MISDREAVUS ..Spike?..  
  
MARCUS(XD) This. This is so funny!  
  
Trainer 6's "spike" happens to be a Heracross.  
  
JADEY I take it back.  
  
MISDREAVUS This won't end well.  
  
CAROLINE Nonsense. Check your pokeDEX!  
  
JADEY Ok.  
  
She pulls out her PokeDEX.  
  
POKEDEX Heracross, a bug type. It is also part fighting. This pug Pokemon is know for crushing things with its large horn, and can use Bug's best attack, Mega Horn.  
  
MARCUS It's part Fighting! Misdreavus could easy beat it!  
  
MISDREAVUS I believe you're forgetting Ghosts are extremely weak to bug.  
  
JADEY Der. um, WAIT! Houndor! Fire vs. Bug should win.  
  
CAROLINE Hey, good idea!  
  
Jadey sends out Houndor.  
  
HOUNDOR DOR!  
  
JADEY Fire spin!  
  
HOUNDOR Houn! HOUNDOR!  
  
Houndor uses fire spin on the Heracross fainting it.  
  
HOUNDOR(^_^) HOUND!  
  
CAROLINE Shyeah! that was an easy fight!  
  
TRAINER 6 Don't worry, it gets better.  
  
JADEY Jinx.  
  
TRAINER 6 Alright. GO TETRA!  
  
MISDREAVUS Tetra.  
  
Trainer 6 sends out a Wartortle.  
  
MISDREAVUS ..Er.  
  
WARTORTLE WAR!  
  
JADEY Maybe you should call it Warmonger. Alright Misdreavus, knock it out with Psychic.  
  
MISDREAVUS Gotcha. PSYCHIC!  
  
Her psychic attack easily defeats the Wartortle.  
  
MARCUS Sheesh! Does she even try?  
  
JADEY Really, yeah she does.  
  
MISDREAVUS .sheesh.  
  
TRAINER 6 Alright, whatever you've got me. Here's your prize.  
  
Trainer 6 hands Jadey a gold nugget.  
  
JADEY It's shiny.  
  
MISDREAVUS It's gold.  
  
MARCUS It's expensive.  
  
JADEY Your not gonna sell it!  
  
MARCUS Why not? That's what everyone does with gold nuggets!  
  
JADEY What if it has some special property?  
  
MARCUS It doesn't.  
  
JADEY Is this true?  
  
MISDREAVUS/CAROLINE Yep.  
  
JADEY Oh well, I'll sell it later. Let's get out of here.  
  
MARCUS See? Anyways I tail you.  
  
MISDREAVUS I'll always tail you.  
  
CAROLINE Same here.  
  
TRAINER 6 Good luck.  
  
JADEY Thanks. I guess we better get to the YMCA aka Pokemon center before it gets to dark.  
  
CAROLINE With you there!  
  
MARCUS Yep, same here. MISDREAVUS Can't leave me behind.  
  
They camp out in the Pokemon center.  
  
The next morining, revived and ready, they head off towards the cave entrance.  
  
MARCUS Lalala an abundance of caves.  
  
JADEY Will you please be quiet.  
  
CAROLINE I can barely see in here.  
  
MISDREAVUS It's the dark cave. I believe its suppose to be hard to see.  
  
JADEY Carol, why don't you have Flaffy light it up?  
  
CAROLINE I don't have the Flash HM.  
  
JADEY Well, where is it?  
  
CAROLINE I'm not sure.  
  
MISDREAVUS Maybe if I use Metronome I'll get Flash.  
  
MARCUS I think your pushing you 'luck'!  
  
MISDREAVUS With an attitude like that maybe YOU should light this cave up!  
  
MARCUS Fine, I will. GROWLY!  
  
Marcus sends out his Growlithe.  
  
GROWLITHE Grrooowwwll!! Lithe!  
  
MARCUS Ember!  
  
GROWLITHE Growl, growlithe!  
  
Growlithe uses ember and lights up the cave.  
  
MARCUS SEE? Happy now?  
  
MISDREAVUS Whatever.  
  
JADEY All that matters is we can actually see now.  
  
CAROLINE That's true too.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, so?  
  
MISDREAVUS Sew buttons, says I!  
  
MARCUS Ah, shuttap. Were does this cave lead to?  
  
CAROLINE Check your PokeDEX, Jade.  
  
JADEY Gotcha.  
  
Jadey takes out her pokeDEX, (which has the PokeGEAR on it automatically) And checks the map.  
  
JADEY It leads to Lavender.  
  
MARCUS What a sheer case of luck!  
  
MISDREAVUS Doubt the luck now?  
  
MARCUS Not really. So where does this stupid cave end?  
  
CAROLINE There's two levels I think.  
  
MARCUS (groans)  
  
JADEY C'mon the faster we do this the faster we're in Lavender.  
  
CAROLINE What badges do we have?  
  
JADEY Well, I've got the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge.  
  
MARCUS In Lavender there is. a gym.  
  
CAROLINE Gee, really. What about the Thunder Badge?  
  
JADEY Yeah, isn't that the third one?  
  
MARCUS So true. I'm trying to think of the badge in Lavender. JADEY What's the name of the city with the Thunder Badge?  
  
CAROLINE Der.  
  
MARCUS It's um. AUGH! I can't remember!  
  
CAROLINE Urg. Lesse, Viridian. Pewter.. Cerulean.Lavender. Celadon. Indigo Plateau? Nah. It's. I can't remember.  
  
JADEY I think we're all forgetting because there are no names on this map.  
  
MISDREAVUS How sad.  
  
JADEY Mis, do you know what this mystery city is named?  
  
MISDREAVUS I'm sorry, I don't. I think it starts with V, though.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, that's true. V-something.  
  
MARCUS Then let's call it V-something!  
  
JADEY I dunno. Perhaps, but I think it'll come sometime.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, whatever.  
  
MISDREAVUS Hmm. I know there's Fuchsia city, but that's with the Soul badge.  
  
MARCUS The Earth badge is in Viridian.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, and the Boulder badge is Pewter.  
  
JADEY What's the badge in Saffron?  
  
MISDREAVUS Dunno.  
  
MARCUS It's probably Freak badge with all the freaky Pokemon that Sabrina uses.  
  
CAROLINE Call them freaky if you want, but they sure are strong.  
  
MISDREAVUS That's true. The Alakazam is at level 40.  
  
JADEY I bet Legend would easily beat her.  
  
CAROLINE She did.  
  
MARCUS Heck, Legend easily beats everyone!  
  
MISDREAVUS Yes, Legend is a very strong trainer.  
  
JADEY I've heard so much about Legend, I wish I could meet her.  
  
CAROLINE I wish so too. Legend is the legend of the Pokemon world.  
  
JADEY That's for sure.  
  
MARCUS I've heard she's really attractive.  
  
CAROLINE She probably is, being perfect and all.  
  
MISDREAVUS I don't think anyone is perfect.  
  
JADEY Misdreavus is right, but it still would be such an honor to meet her.  
  
CAROLINE Well I've done a lot of studying on Legend, so if there's anything you'd like to know, you can ask me.  
  
JADEY I wonder if she has a Houndor.  
  
CAROLINE Jade, she has a Houndoom. She use to use it before.  
  
MARCUS Cool! What level was it at?  
  
CAROLINE 100.  
  
JADEY Legend must be good at raising Pokemon, having so many at 100.  
  
MARCUS I know something she doesn't have!  
  
CAROLINE What?  
  
MARCUS A Mewtwo!  
  
MISDREAVUS I don't think Mewtwo would allow anyone to catch him.  
  
CAROLINE I bet if she wanted one badly enough, she'd find him. Afterall, she wanted a Mew.  
  
JADEY Are you telling me she has a Mew?!  
  
CAROLINE Yep.  
  
MISDREAVUS That's one talented trainer.  
  
MARCUS If she's so special, I can't see why she wouldn't have a gym.  
  
CAROLINE Oh, that's simple. She doesn't like to have to be in one place all the time, so she doesn't. Though If you ran into her, I think she'd happily battle, though there would be no point since she is unbeatable.  
  
JADEY Do you think there's any chance we'll meet her?  
  
MARCUS Probably not.  
  
MISDREAVUS That would be a quite doubtful situation.  
  
CAROLINE Don't doubt luck. She's often seen around Celadon, and we're pretty near there. Also, she's been spotted in Lavender.  
  
MISDREAVUS Recently?  
  
CAROLINE Well, it's hard to say, because she's one of those trainers where one moment she's in like, Fucshia city, the next moment in New Bark. She hops around a lot.  
  
JADEY Do you know what she uses to get around?  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, the Fly TM.  
  
MARCUS I think she ment like, what Pokemon.  
  
JADEY Yeah.  
  
CAROLINE Oh. She uses a Dragonite.  
  
MISDREAVUS Impressive.  
  
CAROLINE That's for sure.  
  
JADEY Do you think she got that Talking Ghastly in Lavender?  
  
MISDREAVUS(oo;)  
  
CAROLINE As far as I know, I don't think she really wants him.  
  
MARCUS Why not?  
  
CAROLINE Probably wants to leave some exotic Pokemon to other trainers.  
  
JADEY That sounds like a nice trainer to me.  
  
They begin to near the end of the cave.  
  
MARCUS Oh look, dear light!  
  
MISDREAVUS Finally.  
  
JADEY Ah, out of the darkness.  
  
CAROLINE It really wasn't that dark.  
  
JADEY Whatever. Look, we're in Lavender!  
  
Everyone is just outside Lavender. They look around in Lavender and see a trainer exit the Radio Tower.  
  
TRAINER Hey, who are you?  
  
JADEY Oh my. you look like Josh!  
  
JOSH I am Josh!  
  
MARCUS(oo;) Woah.  
  
JADEY Ah! The great Josh, Legend's rival!  
  
JOSH Yeah. the great Legend. heh.  
  
CAROLINE Oh Hi! I'm Caroline! I did a bunch of research on you and your adversary!  
  
JOSH Is that so?  
  
JADEY My.  
  
MARCUS Would you battle us?  
  
CAROLINE HUH?  
  
JOSH Well, if you insist so! Go ahead and choose your amount of Pokemon, I'm just gonna use one.  
  
JADEY We might win.  
  
MISDREAVUS Are you kidding? There's no chance any of us can stand up to one of Josh's Pokemon!  
  
MARCUS Shut up! Growly! Murkcrow! Tentacruel!  
  
CAROLINE Flaffy! Fearow! Pichu!  
  
JADEY Der. Misdreavus and Houndor, I chose you!  
  
The three send out all their Pokemon.  
  
MISDREAVUS I find this as a big mistake.  
  
JOSH Hmm... I fought a trainer that had a bunch of weird Pokemon once.but whatever! Let's go Admiral!  
  
JADEY Admiral? Sounds dangerous!  
  
MARCUS Der.  
  
Josh sends out Admiral, who is a Blastoise.  
  
CAROLINE Ooh! Type advantage!  
  
JOSH You guys can go first.  
  
MARCUS Bite, Hydro Pump, Faint attack!  
  
CAROLINE Thunder, Thunder bolt and Drill peck!  
  
JADEY Metronome and Crunch!  
  
Growlithe attacks Blastoise with Bite, but Blastoise just swats him away and spits a bit of water at him and faints him. With Hydro pump, Blastoise sits through it and is unfazed. Blastoise smacks Murkrow away when he tries to do a faint attack.  
  
MARCUS AH, MAN!  
  
JOSH Alright, Ice beam!  
  
BLASTOISE Blastoise!  
  
Blastoise shoots an Ice beam at the two remainders and faints them easily. CAROLINE Go!  
  
Both thunder attacks hit Blastoise, and leave him with 1900/2000 hit points. The drill peck he simply evades.  
  
CAROLINE Oh no!  
  
JOSH FWUAHAHAHA! This is easy! Admiral, Blizzard!  
  
BLASTOISE Blast!  
  
Blastoise uses Blizzard on Caroline's three Pokemon, freezing them and fainting them.  
  
JOSH Heh heh. Who next?  
  
JADEY That would be us.  
  
JOSH Aha! Admiral, Hydro Pump!  
  
BLASTOISE Blastoise!  
  
Blastoise shoots a bunch of water at Misdreavus and Houndor. Misdreavus nearly evades it, but Houndor isn't so lucky and gets fainted.  
  
MISDREAVUS It figures were the last ones.  
  
JADEY Um. Psychic!  
  
MISDREAVUS Aloha to that. Psychic!  
  
Misdreavus uses Psychic on Blastoise, but it doesn't effect him.  
  
JADEY Uh..uh..  
  
Nearby.  
  
JAMES WOW! It's Josh!  
  
JESSIE I. I always dreamed of meeting him.  
  
MEOWTH If only we could steal his Pokemon.  
  
JESSIE STUPID! You don't steal from a grand trainer like that! That's just. beyond wrong!  
  
JAMES Yeah! No one would do that!  
  
MEOWTH But what if we had one of those good 70 level Pokemon?  
  
JESSIE Hmmm.. that would be kind of nice.  
  
JAMES But. but.  
  
JESSIE Oh please! Don't tell me one of those Level-70 pokemon wouldn't be awesome! Sheesh, the next thing your gonna tell me is that you DON'T look up to him!  
  
JAMES I do though!  
  
JESSIE Good, because I do to!  
  
JAMES It seems like such luck we meet Josh. the only one who actually stood up to Legend, even if he didn't beat her.  
  
JESSIE Now meeting Legend would be luck.  
  
JAMES Yeah. Legend is.  
  
JESSIE More then I can certainly talk about.  
  
JAMES .Legend is so admirable.  
  
JESSIE Well, duh, she is the best Pokemon trainer in the universe.  
  
JAMES I know. but even if we didn't meet Legend, we met Josh! That's pure luck! Even if he is pretty easy to find.  
  
MEOWTH Yeah! I mean, what's the luck? We trail a Mount silver Pokemon and meet up with Josh, part of the Elite Five!  
  
JESSIE Yeah, that's for sure. The 16 year old wonder.  
  
JAMES Hmm. where are we again?  
  
MEOWTH Lavender stupid!  
  
JAMES Well, I have a plan.  
  
JESSIE What kind of plan?  
  
JAMES Well, it goes like this.  
  
They lower their voices and no more is heard.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
MISDREAVUS Ouch. Psybeam!  
  
The attack doesn't affect Blastoise.  
  
JADEY Oh man.  
  
JOSH Hehehe. Blizzard!  
  
MISDREAVUS AUGH!  
  
BLASTOISE Blastoise!  
  
The attack freezes Misdreavus and renders her fainted.  
  
JADEY(groans)  
  
CAROLINE We lost.  
  
MARCUS Darn.  
  
JOSH Well, your Pokemon are sort of. low leveled.  
  
He withdraws Blastoise and puts him back on his belt.  
  
JOSH No offense or anything, but you three weren't the best opponents.  
  
JADEY Well that certainly is nice.  
  
JOSH Sorry, but I fight people that have like, level 60 pokemon. And their pretty hard to find.  
  
MARCUS Fight Legend then!  
  
JOSH(oo;) Legend is to hard to beat!  
  
CAROLINE Legend is unbeatable.  
  
JOSH I know that! Well, I have to go and look for better opponents. Seeya around.  
  
Josh takes out his Pidgeot and flies away on it.  
  
JADEY It's trainers like that who make this world not so admirable.  
  
MARCUS I wonder if we'll meet Legend.  
  
CAROLINE I think that's like impossible.  
  
JADEY Maybe I should ask Misdreavus the odds. Misdreavus! We need to get to the Pokemon center!  
  
MARCUS(oo;) Oh, yeah! Better do that.  
  
CAROLINE Man, we sure were chewed out by Josh. and that was just Josh, Imagine Legend!  
  
JADEY I don't think I can imagine Legend, and I bet Misdreavus wouldn't want to, either.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah, your probably right.  
  
The three walk over to the Pokemon center and heal their Pokemon.  
  
MISDREAVUS Now . that was the world's worst headache.  
  
HOUNDOR Houndor! Hound!  
  
CAROLINE We probably shouldn't of even battled Josh! He so really exhausted our Pokemon!  
  
PICHU Pi. Pichu!  
  
MARCUS Yeah, that's right. though it was an honor to meet Josh, even if he treated us like dirt.  
  
JADEY Josh always treats people like dirt. he is the third most powerful trainer.  
  
MISDREAVUS Yeah, Legend being the first and Sheryl being the second.  
  
MARCUS Yeah, didn't Sheryl get a level-100 pokemon from Legend, then she bribed another lucky person into giving her a level-60 pokemon and trained it to level 70? And isn't she the leader of Viridian?  
  
CAROLINE Tat's true. Sheryl is a pretty stuck up trainer also. at least Legend isn't stuck up.  
  
JADEY She might be, you really don't know her that well.  
  
PICHU Pi. pichu.  
  
MURKROW Krow! Merkrow!  
  
FLAFFY Flaffy! Flaff flaff flaffy!  
  
MISDREAVUS Deh.  
  
JADEY What's up with them?  
  
MISDREAVUS Nothing really, their just having a conversation.  
  
MARCUS Vermillion!  
  
JADEY Huh?  
  
CAROLINE Eh? MARCUS That's the name of the city with the Thunder Badge! Vermillion!  
  
JADEY Hey, yeah that's right.  
  
CAROLINE Yeah!  
  
MARCUS Marcus saves the day again. oh I can just hear it. 'Your local Pokemon trainer and smart guy Marcus Recordis saves the day when he recalls the proper referring of Vermillion city from the ashes of the nickname V- something.'  
  
MISDREAVUS Deh.  
  
Jadey looks out the window and the sun begins to set.  
  
  
  
JADEY Wow, that day went fast. You know, it only seemed like last week that I started my Pokemon training experience.  
  
MISDREAVUS It was just last week you started your training experience.  
  
JADEY Der.  
  
MARCUS Heh heh. shut up. I'm gonna hit the sack and I don't want no one chattering!  
  
PICHU Pichu!  
  
MISDREAVUS He said "Affirmative!"  
  
CAROLINE Heh.whatever. Pichu and Flaffy, return!  
  
She puts the pokeballs in her purse.  
  
MARCUS Deh. Murkrow, Growlithe return!  
  
He hooks the pokeballs to his belt.  
  
JADEY Misdreavus and Houndor, return!  
  
She puts the pokeballs on her belt.  
  
JADEY G'night everyone.  
  
MARCUS I said no talking.  
  
CAROLINE Heh. goodnight.  
  
The lights dim to black.  
  
The next morning.  
  
JADEY G'MORNING EVERYONE!  
  
MARCUS(o_o) AUGH! What bloody time is it?  
  
JADEY A half hour to eight.  
  
MISDREAVUS To early.  
  
CAROLINE Deh.  
  
JADEY Please. I wanted to check out the Radio Tour, the Pokemon Masion, the Power Plant, and Maiden's Peak today.  
  
Misdreavus comes out of her pokeball.  
  
MISDREAVUS Sounds like a good plan to me, Travel Agent.  
  
CAROLINE Sounds like something Marco would say.  
  
MARCUS I know. I have such an effect on all of you.  
  
JADEY Whatever. So let's go! 


End file.
